The Return
by TrueGirl3
Summary: How Jax finds out Tara is back...and both of their reactions. One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

The Return

Jax

Jax swore as he raced through the familiar halls of St. Thomas Hospital. He was late for the fucking Lamaze class he had promised Wendy he would take with her. As he paced the halls, looking for pregnant women and their husbands, Jax stopped himself.

_Find someone who can help_, he thought as he looked around,_ Because you have already been down this hall._

Jax waked to the nearest nurses' station.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the Lamaze class is?" he said, smiling at the nurse. The nurse flushed and nodded, standing and saying, "I can take you there."

He winked gratefully, knowing she was prolonging their interaction. He was bored with women's fascination in his pretty face mixed with his bad boy persona. They all stammered and stuttered whenever he was around. He would love to meet a serious woman, but unfortunately he was married to an unstable, recovering drug addict. He currently had enough on his plate.

The nurse took him to the elevators, then down three corridors. Thank God he had asked, because he never would have made it on his own.

After thanking the flustered nurse, Jax smiled apologetically as he entered the room. This wasn't his first time being late to a class. It was just his style. Fortunately Jax didn't seem to have missed much as they were going over a pamphlet regarding the other classes offered at the hospital.

As he sat behind Wendy on the floor, he knew with certainty that he wouldn't be doing this shit again. Wendy could learn how to breathe on her own.

As the teacher droned on about the importance of her class, another couple walked in the class late, smiling apologetically like Jax had. Jax shot them a reassuring smile and as they walked to take their seat Jax glimpsed out the door to the hallway at a group of approaching nurses and doctors.

Just as he was about to focus on Wendy and the instructor once more, he heard it..._that_ laugh. It was like tinkling bells to his ears and every hair on his body stood to attention. Jax craned his neck so he could look out into the hall and spotted her as the group shifted and revealed among the group of doctors and nurses.

She looked so...grown up. At home in her scrubs. Comfortable in her skin. Tara tied her scrub cap on, clearly getting ready to go into surgery.

Tara had done it then. She was a doctor. Jax wondered what kind of doctor she was as he watched his high school sweetheart smile up at the doctor who was making her laugh. She looked even more beautiful than she had when they were sixteen. Fuller, wiser...worldlier. He was intrigued all over again and wanted to learn everything about her.

Her brown hair was long, sleek and shiny. Her eyes...he had never seen any match to their unique green color...like gold and green mixed together. Jax remembered staring into those eyes wondering which it was...gold...or green? He honestly couldn't tell. _What the hell did her license say_, he wondered.

"Mr. Teller?" the instructor called, loudly, clearly not the first time she had called for his attention. But he couldn't give it to her. Jax was too focuses on the woman who had stolen...and broken his heart almost twelve years ago.

As his name was spoken loudly, Tara's head jerked up and she looked around until their eyes met. Hers shocked...his..._what was he_? Happy? Confused? Turned on after seeing his sexual muse in the flesh after ten long years?...all of the above?

Tara composed herself, looking down at her sneakers to clear her expression. She had never been very good at it before, so it was no surprise that she couldn't now. Tara looked up and met his gaze and he was frozen. Would she ignore him? Pretend she hadn't seen him? Acknowledge him and walk on?

Wendy elbowed him in the ribs and turned, clearly pissed that he wasn't paying attention. She then followed his gaze and fury danced across her features. She placed her hands on her belly and scowled in Tara's direction. Tara looked a little surprise as she realized what she was looking in on. The pregnant woman and Lamaze instructor...Jax watched as it all clicked into place.

Tara's eyes shot back to Jax's, shocked, but after a few seconds gave him a small smile before refocusing on her group...disappearing as they rounded the corner.

Jax's heart was beating frantically and he felt like he had taken a drug that gave him an intense high, followed by a crushing low.

Her smile said _'Congratulations' _and _'I'm happy for you'._

What Tara didn't know was that Jax was married, but incredibly unhappy...and lonely. What she didn't know was that he had a baby on the way, but it wasn't one he wanted...or ready for, no matter how many Lamaze or birthing classes he took.

"What is she doing back?" Wendy hissed to him, narrowing her eyes as she studied him.

Jax shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant way and focused on the Lamaze instructor. He prayed that by listening to the instructor, Wendy would drop it and not make a scene. He glanced down at her and her eyes were focused on where they had last seen Tara.

Jax brushed her hair away from her face and smiled down at hers. She gave him a small smile in return even though she seemed a little sad. And afraid. Jax had never been a good husband to Wendy. But it didn't mean he didn't care about her.

Jax inclined his chin to the instructor to draw Wendy's attention back to her. He needed some privacy so he could process Tara's return and he couldn't do it with Wendy watching him, looking for any indication that it affected him like it did.

Wendy focused back on the instructor after a final glance at him. Jax knew he couldn't allow himself to lose control on the walls just because she was back. He had built walls..._high_ walls when Tara had left. He couldn't let her knock them down.

Jax was a VP now for Samcro. More invested than he had been when she had left. Tara had always worried about his future with Samcro...always wondering about the danger and other bad shit that he would be doing the longer he was in. Well now he was in the thick of it.

Tara ran for the hills as a prospect...she would never...could never handle what he did day to day now. Jax hated the feeling of disappointment he felt as that truth sunk in.

Tara

Tara scrubbed out, the usual rush of exhilaration dampened by the mini freakout that was brewing inside her after seeing Jax. She had been back three and a half weeks and she wondered how long it would be until she and her high school sweetheart came face to face.

That wasn't how she had seen it happening though. Jax and...his _wife _in a Lamaze class...it was so surreal! Tara tried to remember her name…but it wouldn't come to her. She had gone to high school with Jax and Tara, but it had been so long that Tara couldn't remember.

Tara looked down at her now red hands. She had scrubbed too hard and too long. She pitched the surgical bar of soap and dried her hands. Tara pulled her scrub cap off and leaned against the sink as she contemplated her feelings about seeing Jax.

Tara had to admit it hurt to see him. He looked the same. Her beautiful rebel. He looked a little fuller...more muscular. And he seemed like he had seen things...things she wasn't sure she wanted to know about.

But Jax was different in all the ways that mattered...he was married now. With a baby on the way. She realized he wasn't her rebel anymore. He was another woman's husband and a future father.

As Tara walked out of the scrub room, her shoulders slumped as she felt a small, sentimental part of her heart break. After she had left Charming, Jax had stayed in her heart. She always thought maybe someday….

Well, that day would never come now. She pursed her lips, fighting tears as that sunk in. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. If she walked out into the waiting room with tears in her eyes, the family would panic. She cleared her face and put the most reassuring smile on her face as she rounded the corner.

The family stood and Tara walked towards them, converting her medical terms to ones the family could understand as she walked them through the surgery. As she walked them through it, the elevator pinged and out walked Jax Teller.

Tara froze, hoping that if she stayed still he wouldn't notice her sitting here. Jax spotted her, smirking at her face and walked towards the empty nurses' station and leaned against it, clearly waiting for her.

She sighed and refocused on her patient's family. She needed to get through this.

Tara was able to finish answering all their questions and explain the details of the surgery in detail without glancing at Jax once, despite the fact that it felt like he was burning holes in the side of her face. After she finished explaining the follow up treatment plan, Tara smiled at the parents once more and walked slowly towards Jax.

"Dr. Knowles, I presume?" Jax said with a smirk.

Tara chuckled and nodded, "You presume correct..._Vice President _Teller," she said, glancing at the patch on his cut.

Jax smiled blankly and looked at her a moment before asking, "So how long have you been back?"

"About a month," Tara said, looking down at her shoes as she avoided his gaze.

"Wow," Jax said in a quiet voice, "Were you ever going to let me know you were back in town?"

"Not if I could avoid it," Tara said sheepishly, smirking, "I wanted to avoid this awkward conversation."

Jax nodded in understanding and said, "So…"

"So," Tara responded, leaning against the nurses' station, "Congratulations are in order. A wife and baby."

As she watched Jax, she could see the walls...they were built up and sturdy. The Jax standing before her was guarded and wasn't letting anyone in...especially her. She saw just how far gone the boy she fell in love with and left behind was now...

Jax smiled and nodded, responding, "Thanks. Wendy and I are separated, but...thanks."

Tara nodded, not knowing how to respond. Oh God this was terribly awkward! _Why had he come?_

"You married?" he asked, his eyes on hers, "Any kids?"

Tara shook her head and said, "I...timing was never right. And I was so busy with residency and fellowships."

Jax nodded, smiling a triumphant smile that made Tara want to slap it off. _Yes, I didn't move on and settle down like you...ass!_

Tara looked down and wondered how she could leave without it being obvious she was fleeing the scene.

"I am glad," Jax whispered. Tara's surprised eyes jumped to his and he looked almost bashful about his admission. Tara smirked and asked, "Why?"

He just shrugged and Tara flushed in response as he smirked at her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I better-"

"Go?" he asked in a husky voice, "Yeah I thought you might."

Tara looked at him, wondering what he meant by that. Was he still sore over her leaving? Jesus, it had been _ten _years ago. And by now, he should understand why she left.

Tara decided to leave it...this was one subject she didn't want to start with him.

"You probably have club business to get back to," she replied, not knowing what else to say. She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Tara," Jax called out, walking towards her. Tara looked at him, her heart fluttering nervously.

Tara nervously backed up a step as he stopped in front of her. It didn't go unnoticed by Jax. A look shadowed his features, but he said, "I am...glad that you are back."

_What_? She nodded and smiled, before saying, "See you around." Jax smiled and she turned on her heel and walked away once more.

As she walked away, she felt his eyes on her the entire way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Okay, so I got a lot of messages and some reviews asking me to continue this one shot...I wasn't sure how to do it, but then I brainstormed all weekend and wrote this. I hope you all enjoy it. It will be a trilogy, so only one more chapter after this one. I want to focus on the other stories I am writing for these two. So if you haven't already, check those out and let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy and please review or message me. It means the world to me!**

The Return

Chapter 2

Tara

Tara stood out a nurses' station, completing her charts for the night. It had been a long, busy day. And she was tired, and ready to get back to her dad's old place.

She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to make sense of her own notes and Dr. Nameed's. The man was a genius, but he had abysmal handwriting. She squinted at the chart, trying to make out certain medical terms when someone called for her.

"Dr. Knowles, you are here late," Margaret Murphy said, walking to Tara with a smile on her face.

Tara smiled and looked back down at her nearly finished chart and said, "Just finishing up. Only a few finishing touches."

Margaret smiled and was about to say something when a man approached. He was good looking. A serious man.

"Margaret I left the paperwork on the conference room table. We will get it all settled," the man said kindly, glancing at Tara.

"Thank you, Peter," Margaret said, "Dr. Knowles, this is Peter Rosen. He assists the hospital with our malpractice suits on occasion."

Tara extended her hand and smiled, "Dr. Tara Knowles."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Knowles," Peter said, smiling at her.

Tara smiled and nodded and was about to turn back to her chart, but he interrupted her actions by asking, "What kind of medicine do you practice, Dr. Knowles?"

"Please, call me Tara. I'm a surgeon, a neonatal and perinatal specialist," Tara said.

Peter whistled, impressed and Tara flushed. She was really proud of her accomplishments.

"Hopefully I won't need your services, Mr. Rosen," Tara said, smirking.

He chuckled and nodded, "Not legal anyways. And call me Peter, Tara."

Tara flushed, her eyes shooting to Margaret who looked flustered and uncomfortable for being there._ Oh God_, she was getting hit on...was she ready for this? She had just started to feel stable after everything that happened with Josh.

Peter smiled at her and turned to Margaret, "Margaret, call me once you have a chance to go over the paperwork."

Margaret nodded and looked to Tara impressed. Tara impressed everyone it seemed.

"He is _very _eligible bachelor here in Charming," Margaret said with a small, amused smile.

"I am not really dating right now" Tara said, turning back to her chart. She wasn't dating.

"Not now, but maybe soon," Margaret said, smirking before walking away.

Tara watched her go before focusing back on her chart and continuing her translation. Was she ready to date again? In _Charming_? That would be so weird.

She got through a few more notes, her mind elsewhere though. She knew why she was hesitant...there were a couple reasons, actually. One, Josh had _really _fucked her up physically and mentally. She was just getting back on her feet from that.

The second reason...she didn't know how to be in a relationship in Charming when it wasn't with Jax. It felt weird.

_He's married_, she told herself, _He has a baby on the way...he has moved on! Why can't you? _

Tara reminded herself that Peter had just flirted with her. He hadn't asked her out. She wouldn't make it a big deal until it was one...but when someone asked her out that she was interested in, Tara felt like maybe throwing herself back out there wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Apparently she had made quite the impression on Peter Rosen, because as she walked in to work the next morning she was told she had a huge floral delivery from the small town attorney. She walked towards the NICU and spotted the flowers...they were gorgeous. And they smelled _so good! _

Peter had selected well. In the fragrant bouquet, the golden poppy stood out. It was the California state flower. She plucked the card from the sleeve and read:

_Tara, I was so happy to make your acquaintance last night. I want to welcome you to the state of California properly and take you out for dinner...perhaps offer you my other services. -Peter_

Tara flushed as she read the card a second time. _Other services_...she smirked. _Cocky bastard,_ she thought.

Tara took the flowers to her office and set them on her desk, smelling them once more.

She plunked down at her desk and tapped the card on the desktop, wondering what she should do. Wasn't it too fast? It kind of felt like that.

Tara rubbed her forehead. She had come back to Charming for a couple of reasons. She wanted protection, but if she was honest with herself, she had also come back for him. For Jax. He was a big unanswered question for her.

But that question had been answered. Jax wasn't available to her anymore. He had already started a family without her. The thought was like a punch in the stomach. But it was the motivations she needed.

Tara looked at the Peter's card. Inside he had put his business card with his cell phone scrawled in on the bottom.

Tara picked up the phone and called the number.

"Rosen," he said in greeting.

Tara smirked and responded, "Knowles."

"I wondered if you would call, Dr. Knowles," Peter said. Tara swore she could hear that cocky smile over the phone.

"Well, I have good manners. I called to thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful," Tara said, smiling.

"Good manners, eh?" Peter asked, "Can I see if your table manners match your social manners? Will you take me up on the date?"

Tara looked down at her desk, and then glanced back to the flowers. They really were beautiful. And maybe...maybe getting out there would help her to get in dating mode. And Peter was really nice and fun so far...and he was a lawyer.

_But…_

"How about this?" Peter said, breaking into her cons list, "How about you come with me to a barbeque?"

Tara smiled and said, "Can a barbeque really be classified as a date?"

"Hey! I offered steak, wine, candles...the whole shebang but you got weird on me. Now all you get is burgers and hotdogs, Knowles. Take it or leave it."

Tara chuckled and Peter said, "Just kidding. If you still want the steak, wine, and candles that offer is still on the table too."

Tara smiled and shook her head. If they could have this much fun on the phone, maybe a date wouldn't be so bad. But she wasn't ready for the fancy date night…

"Barbeque it is," Tara said, smiling, "When is this barbeque?"

Tara got the details from Peter. Day after tomorrow. Apparently it was a town event and all proceeds went to charity. She was liking the barbeque idea more and more.

Jax

Jax sighed as he heaved the large tray of ribs and steaks into the back of the van. Gemma was screaming about hurrying the hell up, that they needed to be early to set up. Fuck this barbeque, he thought to himself as he began to haul hamburger patties and hot dogs into the van.

Opie came up beside him with cases of pop, water, and beer.

"Opie, get the lemonade mixes from the kitchen. Jax, the buns," Gemma ordered, looking everything over to make sure she had everything.

They had started this barbeque five years ago to earn some positive club clout to the people of Charming. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea, but now it was a pain in the ass. And it gave Gemma an opportunity to be an even bigger control freak than she already was.

Jax walked out with the buns, Styrofoam plates, napkins, cups, and utensils. He looked around the lot and smirked at the club members and their old ladies scurrying around to complete Gemma's task. Everyone was in on this today.

Jax wondered if he should call Wendy to see if she was coming, but decided against it. They had fought again and Jax hadn't seen or heard from her in a week.

"Jax, take this load when you are ready and come back here after to get cleaned up and ready. I will have Opie and Tig help me with setup," Gemma said, handing him the van keys.

Jax nodded, grabbing the keys and driving the stuff through Charming to the town square.

He dropped the stuff off quickly and drove through town. He couldn't help but drive by Tara's like he had when he was a kid. This habit had stuck with him since he was sixteen. Even after she left, he would find his rides to the clubhouse taking a little longer than they should because...he didn't even know why.

Now that she was home though...when he would see the lights on inside, he would smile and wonder what she was doing. Whenever Jax came around when they were kids, he had always come to Tara's door to find her studying, her nose in book. But now...what was she doing in there? Watching TV? Reading? He wanted to know.

Jax arrived back at the clubhouse and showered and walked out into the back apartment to get dressed. He rubbed the towel over his hair, looking at the picture that had been on the mirror since his mother had taken it. Him and Tara, sixteen on his first bike. He smiled a small smile at the picture.

That day...his first bike with Tara...it had been the best day of his life.

Jax finished getting dressed and headed over to the barbeque. He was shooting the shit with Bobby and Opie when he spotted her...only she wasn't alone.

Tara

Tara climbed out of Peter's fancy sports car and walked around it. She glanced up at the sign and her heart dropped.

_**Fifth Annual SOA Barbeque- Food, Beer, Fun!**_

Tara stopped dead in her tracks and Peter met her at the front of his car. He was in jeans and a button down shirt. He looked casual, but polished. Tara pointed to the sign and said, "We aren't going to this barbeque, right? The Sons' sponsored barbeque?"_ Since when did they do this? _Tara wondered_...Duh, five years ago, dummy._

Peter chuckled and said, "I thought you said you went to med school. Guess I was wrong for assuming you were smart. I brought you here because the Sons are my clients."

Tara shot him a look and he said, "I know they have a bad rep, but they do a lot of good in the community. And they haven't been tied to anything serious in years."

"Yeah, because you get them off," Tara murmured, rubbing her forehead as she thought about what to do. Should she tell him? For God's sake, it was their first date...that was a little early to talk about past relationships.

Peter chuckled at her sarcasm and said, "It will be fun, I promise." _Oh you have no idea_...Tara thought, biting her lower lip.

"Look, Peter...I don't think this is a goo-"

"Tara?"

Tara turned and stopped short when she spotted Gemma and...what was her name again...Lucy? Lorraine? Luanne! Luanne was her name.

" Hi, Luanne. Gemma," Tara said, trying to hide the nervous shake in her voice.

Gemma's gaze was...icy didn't cover it. If Gemma put those eyes to good use, arctic ice caps wouldn't be melting and polar bears wouldn't be drowning.

"Hello Gemma," Peter said pleasantly, not picking up on the tension as he hugged her, "So good to see you. This is quite the event you put together."

"You too, honey," Gemma said, distracted.

"You've met Dr.-" Peter began, but was interrupted by Gemma.

"Tara Knowles," Gemma finished, her tone full of barb, "All grown up."

Peter definitely felt it now as he took his place beside Tara once more.

Luanne looked between Gemma and Tara before, grabbing Gemma's arm and saying, "Hope to see you in there." Luanne practically dragged Gemma off with her and Tara and Peter were left staring after them.

"What did you do?" Peter asked, once they were out of earshot.

Tara cringed, not wanting to tell him, but needing to. He needed to know what he was walking into now, especially since he was close with the Tellers and the club.

"I dated her son in high school. Didn't end well," Tara said vaguely, not wanting to get into the finer details.

Peter chuckled and asked, "Jax?"

Tara nodded, looking at him in surprise, "You know Jax?"

"I am the club attorney," Peter said, shrugging as if it was obvious, "I know all the members." So he had been in trouble...that was another reason she had ran.

Tara nodded and sighed. Of course...the first guy she goes out with has to be connected to Jax and the club. She knew this was a bad idea. From now on, Tara was hiding in her dad's house and never dating again.

"Look," Tara began again, "I really don't think this is a good idea. Especially for you. It will put you in an uncomfortable and awkward situation."

Peter looked at her for a minute and then towards the barbeque where Gemma and Luanne had disappeared. He seemed lost in thought and Tara backed up and said, "I think you should go in and I will just walk. My place isn't far from here."

"I still want you to come with me," Peter said, stepping towards her again.

Tara looked up at him in shock. Did he know what he was doing? He was risking pissing off the club.

"The damage is already done," Peter said, "Gemma has probably already got it spread that we are here and together...why not enjoy ourselves at least."

Tara looked uneasy. Peter stepped even closer and said, "Come on Tara. I'll buy you a funnel cake."

She leaned against the hood of the car and thought about it. She looked up and it was like a sign..._Wendy_. Wendy was walking towards the barbeque with her slightly distended belly. She was maybe three months.

Tara smirked and said, "Funnel cake?" as she looked back at Peter.

He nodded and Tara laughed and said, "How can I say no to that?"

Peter beamed and grabbed her hand, leading her in. She felt dread at the possible awkward and tense evening ahead of her, but she brushed it off.

She didn't belong to Jax. Wendy did.

Jax

Jax seethed as he lit a cigarette. He clenched his teeth as he watched Tara and Peter having a beer and sharing a funnel cake. Tara seemed oblivious to him and it pissed him off even more.

Why did she come here? To flaunt it? And what the hell was Rosen thinking? Surely someone had filled him in on their history…

Jax scowled, taking a drag off his cigarette before putting it out angrily.

"Hey baby."

Jax spun to see his mom glancing towards Tara and Peter.

"How you doing with that?" she asked, running her hands through his hair.

Jax just shrugged, "Not together. Haven't been for a while."

Gemma raised an eyebrow and said, "Sell that to someone who is buying it."

Jax smirked and said, "I am fine."

She nodded and said, "Wendy's here."

Jax nodded and looked around for his pregnant wife...his pregnant wife...no wonder Tara was here with another guy.

Why was he so worked up about this? Tara hadn't been a part of his life for a while. Seeing her with someone else shouldn't bother him this much.

_But it did…._

Jax glanced back to the couple to find them gone. He looked around for them, spotting them at the grill, ordering food.

Jax couldn't look away, even though he knew he should.

"Jax," Gemma said firmly, sitting next to him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Tara who was laughing at something Peter Rosen said..._son of a bitch_, Jax thought about Rosen.

"Jax," Gemma said, turning his head to look at her. Jax tore his gaze from his to look into the alarmed face of his mother, "Don't do this. Please. Tara...she isn't good for you. And she isn't good for the club."

Jax jerked his chin from her grasp and seethed, "I know."

"Do you? It looks like she has her strings still in you," Gemma spat.

Jax clenched his jaw and shot his mother a warning look. He hadn't heard Gemma talk about Tara in a long time and was surprised to find it still really pissed him off. More so now that he was an adult and not a teen.

"You are married...you have a baby on the way," Gemma reminded him. As if he could forget.

"I know," he repeated, glancing towards Tara.

"Leave her alone," Gemma said in a gentler tone, "It's good that she is trying to move on."

_Then why did she come back? _Jax wondered as he watched Peter grab her hand and walk back to one of the picnic tables.

Jax only nodded in response to Gemma and sipped at his beer. He had too much shit going on in his life to worry about Tara.

Gemma patted his cheek lovingly and stood saying, "I'll grab you something to eat."

Jax thanked her and watched her walk off before refocusing on Tara. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a feminine tank top. Her hair was partially tied back in loose curls. Her skin glowed, but not from makeup. It was just something she naturally possessed.

Jax watched as Peter pushed a loose tendril back from her face and Tara blushed. Rage...that was what this emotion was...his chest was tight with it. And pain. He wanted her. Felt like she still was his, even though she hadn't been for a while.

Jax looked down at the picnic table to temper his anger and hurt.

"Hey, baby."

_Jesus, couldn't people leave him the hell alone?_

Jax looked up to Wendy, standing with her hands on her belly. Christ, it was bigger than the last time he had seen her. What was she now? Three months? Four? He couldn't remember.

"Jesus, Wendy, you...he's getting big," Jax said, nodding to her stomach.

Wendy smiled and nodded, running her hands over the bump.

"Yeah," she murmured, smiling, "I picked a name."

Jax looked up at her in surprise. _A name_?

"Abel," she said and even Jax had to admit...it was a good name. Abel Teller.

He nodded and said, "I like it."

Wendy beamed excitedly and sat next to him.

"I was hoping you would come home?" she asked, nervously, "We could try to make this work Jax. For Abel."

Jax sighed, shaking his head lightly.

Wendy had been an attempt at a solution to end his feelings of loneliness. He hadn't connected to a woman in ten years...not since Tara. And he thought maybe by marrying Wendy, it would change things for him. End his loneliness. Force him to forget her.

But he didn't forget Tara. All it did was legally bind him to a woman he didn't love and bring guilt for being a shitty husband. He even did to Wendy what he did to them all….he would imagine Tara.

"Jax," Wendy said, her tone pleading, "Our son...he needs a family."

"He will have one Wendy," Jax said, irritated, "Whether we are together or not, Abel will _always _have a family."

Wendy looked crushed and Jax sighed as he realized that Wendy wanted him for more than Abel, but he had never been able to give himself to her. Not really. Not when he already belonged to someone else.

He glanced to Tara and Peter and watched them as they talked animatedly. His stomach twisted.

He then glanced back to Wendy and said, "I don't think...I think we both know this won't work."

Wendy looked like she had been slapped in the face, before anger flashed in her eyes.

She stood and said, "You are a piece of shit."

Jax watched her storm off, knowing she expected him to come after her, but he couldn't. He couldn't chase the wrong women anymore.

Jax looked back at the only right woman and his heart panged as he remembered something she had said when they were teens. It had been an ordinary day...but then again, Tara had made every day extraordinary too. It's why he remembered every moment they had been together so vividly….

_They lay in her bed, snuggled together after having sex. He had told her he wanted to marry her._

"_We are too young!" she said, chuckling as she lightly smacked his belly in admonishment._

"_Romeo and Juliet were even younger," he pointed out, running his fingers through her hair._

"_Look how well that turned out for them," she retorted sarcastically, her eyes sparkling up at him in amusement._

_Jax smacked her butt, "You are a real smart ass, Knowles."_

_Tara laughed and they were silent for a while, lightly trailing their hands over each other, proving their love through touch and gentle caresses._

"_Someday," she whispered in the darkness as she nuzzled his chest, "Someday we will get married and have babies. I have always wanted a family."_

"_I'll be your family," he had whispered back…_

Jax wondered if she still wanted babies. He felt sick that another man could be her family. Could give her a family. Tara was his. His family. His heart...his everything.

Rosen...this couldn't happen. He wasn't going to let Tara get so close again only to get away again. She had left once...she couldn't leave him again.

He watched Peter Rosen stand, grabbing the empty bottles and Jax knew he was going to get more.

Jax stood and made his way through the crowd, following the lawyer.

"Rosen," Jax said, coming up behind him in the beer line.

"Teller," Peter said warily. He knew why Jax was there.

"So you and Tara," Jax said.

"Yeah, she told me you had history," Peter said, smiling tightly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Lots of history," Jax said, nodding..._so much history_, "She is my old lady."

Peter raised an eyebrow in surprise and asked, "She didn't tell me that."

"She is," Jax said firmly, knowing he was being challenged and not liking it.

"She told me you dated in high school and things ended badly," Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jax fought to control his temper. Rosen was now pissing him off.

"Look Jax, I don't want to cause any problems, but-"

"But _nothing_, she wears my crow," Jax spat, cutting him off. Surely Rosen had worked with the club long enough to know what that meant.

Peter's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in surprise at Jax's statement and he stepped back a small step. _Yeah fucker_, Jax thought, _Beat that_.

"Peter?"

Jax and Peter turned to Tara, who looked uneasy as she glanced between them.

"Jax? What's going on?" she asked, sliding next to Peter, causing Jax to clench his fists.

"Nothing," Peter said gently to Tara, "Just talking."

"About our history," Jax said, illuminating Tara.

Tara's face hardened and her eyes flashed angrily at him.

"I have told Peter everything he needs to know about our history. So let's leave history where it belongs," Tara said sternly.

_Not likely, babe,_ Jax thought at her, _This is my second chance and I am not fucking around this time._

"Next!"

Peter turned and saw that the beer line had moved quickly and he was next in line. Peter ordered three beers and paid. As he passed, he handed one to Jax and said, "Good to see you, Teller."

Jax smirked..._This isn't over fucker._

Tara took Peter's hand and led him away and it took everything in Jax not to grab her and pull her to his side. He wanted to throw the beer Rosen had bought him into the back of his head.

"Hey man," Opie said, coming up next to him.

Jax just looked at Opie, knowing why he was there.

"He is our lawyer. Has even gotten you out of some pretty serious shit," Opie said.

Jax shook his head and said, "I don't give a damn."

"You will next time the club is in it," Opie said, sipping his own beer, following Jax's gaze.

Tara and Peter were talking, their expressions much more serious than they had been before.

"If he is my lawyer, then isn't this a fucking conflict of interest," Jax said through clenched teeth as Tara reached out and gently touched Rosen's arm.

"You and Tara haven't been together in ten years...and you aren't married. So no, it isn't a conflict of interest," Opie said, smirking.

Jax scowled at Opie and said, "Fuck off, whose side are you on?"

Opie only chuckled and said, "Let it go, man."

Jax was silent. He didn't admit it to his mother, but he told Opie everything.

"I can't," Jax admitted in a quiet voice only Opie could hear.

**So...one more chapter where I lead into the pilot and then this story ends (I mean it this time guys! haha). Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
